


Customs Man

by Janusa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M, based on THAT interview of John Krasinski, because Viktor and him are smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa
Summary: Viktor is tired, extremely, it has been weeks of shooting nonstop. As soon as production calls it a wrap, Viktor is buying a plane ticket to Tokyo.Viktor unfastens his belt and stretches up once the airplane lands. Now he just has to go through customs and he's out.This should be fast (it is not).





	Customs Man

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this interview](https://janusa.tumblr.com/post/181825889024/carsonsofias-london-customs-agent-couldnt) of John Krasinski because it gave me serious Viktor's vibes.  
> You can find me on Tumblr as @janusa.  
> Enjoy!  
> PS.  
> This is barely edited and unbeta'd so probably you'll find some mistakes.

 Viktor is tired, extremely, it has been weeks of shooting nonstop. As soon as production calls it a wrap, Viktor is buying a plane ticket to Tokyo. His suitcase is ready and waiting for him in his apartment. His flight departs in five hours so he's gotten enough time to go back to his apartment, take a shower, eat something and take a nap before leaving.  

Viktor is practically falling asleep up on his feet and his bed is too big right now for one person, not even Makkachin is around since Yuuri had taken her with his family to Hasetsu, where they will take a short vacation before it’s due time to start with their next projects. 

Viktor can already smell the salty water of Hasetsu’s beach and taste mama’s Katsuki katsudon. He’s sick of set food and measly salads.

He’s dying to try recreating the skating sequence they did together in  _ Stammi Vicino _ , though with zero lifts obviously because without their doubles —who are actually professional figure skaters— one of them (or both) will end up with his back broken. Probably Viktor, Yuuri is strong enough to lift Viktor and Yuko plus her triplets. 

Viktor sighs, he misses his Yuuri so much but he just needs to wait until tomorrow and he will be sleeping next to his husband.

**...**

Viktor unfastens his belt and stretches up once the airplane lands. Now he just has to go through customs and he's out.  

**...**

Viktor is the only one in the customs line. This should be fast.

“So, here says you’re an actor.” hums the customs man, checking his visa. The man should be about his age, two or three years older maybe but the frown and grimace make him look older and bitter. 

Viktor can’t blame him, though. It’s incredibly early in the morning or late, however you see it. So, he restrains himself of making any clever comment that could extend the customs process and just answers. “Yes.”

But the customs man is having none of it. “Would I know you from anything?” he asks, tapping something in his keyboard. What? He's not sure, he shouldn't be tapping anything.

“You know, we redid the Japanese version of  _ Late Spring. _ ” 

The customs man deadpans but keeps his focus on the computer screen. Viktor wonders if the customs man is actually writing something or if he's only doing the typing for the show. 

“Oh, great…” he drags the  _ great  _ making it impossibly long. “destroying the classics  _ and _ whitewashing. Perfect because we need more of that.” 

Viktor keeps quiet, trying not to squirm in his place. What is exactly going on right now?

“Who are you visiting?” asks the customs man bringing him back to reality.

“Oh, my husband.” Viktor answers and even the mere allusion to Yuuri automatically cheers him up.

“Oh, and is he an actor too?”

Viktor smiles. “Yes! A great one, by the way.”

“Would I know him?” 

The customs man is still paying him little to zero attention but Viktor is talking about one of his favorite topics; his husband so he doesn't really care.

“I don’t know, his name is Yuuri Kats—” 

But Viktor doesn't even get to finish because the customs man turns so fast in his chair that it creaks, or maybe was his neck, which is very probable judging by how tense he is.

“You?” 

“Yes?”

This time both eyebrows are up. The tone of the man tells Viktor that he finds that hard to believe and honestly,  _ same.  _

“You?” 

Viktor nods. 

“ _ You _ married Katsuki Yuuri?”

Viktor doesn’t feel offended at all by the man’s reaction. He himself wonders sometimes how he did it. Yuuri is beautiful, kind and passionate and he loves that way too. He could dwell on thoughts about Yuuri forever but there is something that is imperative that he clarifies.

“Now is Katsuki-Nikiforov but yes, I did.”

By the customs man expression, Viktor is sensing that keeping his mouth shut was the best option if the pulsating vein in the customs man’s temple is anything to go by.

The customs man is looking him dead in the eye when he stamps his passport or stomps it, for the sake of accuracy. 

“Okay, go.  Just go.”

 

“I’m sure he’ll get home and tell his family or friends about that unworthy foreigner man that married their national treasure.” Viktor says later, that night. When they are laying in Yuuri's hotel room bed after he has told him about his little odyssey.

Yuuri rolls his eyes. “You’re not unworthy and I’m not a national treasure.”

“Well, Japon disagrees with you in the latter and the former too. Sometimes.”


End file.
